[unreadable] The overall objective of the Endocrinology Training Program at the University of Massachusetts Medical School for the past 30 year has been that of the NRSA, namely "...to prepare qualified individuals for careers that significantly impact the Nation's research agenda." The Program's specific goal is to train both clinical (M.D.) and basic (Ph.D.) scientists whose research and/or academic patient care careers will improve the care and outcome of endocrine diseases and diabetes mellitus. The majority of our trainees have entered competitive careers in academic research, government, and industry during the past 30 years. [unreadable] The Program offers classical endocrinology and diabetes research opportunities, but in addition seeks to extend the breadth of the training offered to encompass cutting edge concepts, technologies, and programs that are clinical/translational in nature. The University of Massachusetts Medical School has undergone major expansion of facilities and research opportunities. New Program features capitalize on institutional growth, and the Program provides a rich research experience for talented, well-trained, and motivated postdoctoral trainees. Four areas are emphasized: immunology of diabetes and islet transplantation, neuroendocrinology, cell signaling, and developmental study of bone and gonad. All areas are at the forefront of national priorities in endocrine research. [unreadable] We propose again to support 3 M.D. and 3 Ph.D. trainees annually for 2-3 years each. All trainees will be individually mentored throughout their fellowships. A formal mentoring committee will continue to monitor each trainee's progress. A recruitment initiative to attract undergraduate medical students directly to the program will be continued and allow the start of research during residency. M.D. trainees will have access to graduate school coursework in molecular and cellular biology and Ph.D. trainees will attend special seminars to enhance their knowledge of the translation of basic research to the clinic. Program faculty comprise a lean 'core' of 18 scientists, each of whom is an extramurally funded authority in one of the areas of emphasis. We believe that the proposed organizational and educational program will continue to enhance the research experience of our trainees and address the nation's need for committed investigators and academics in these important areas of medical and research need. [unreadable] [unreadable]